In the irrigation of parks, golf courses, acreages, sports fields, school yards and other irrigation applications, it is common to use relatively small, low pressure sprinklers that are manually set out in a labor intensive operation. Large numbers of sprinklers and hoses and an extensive pressurized water supply are required to cover large areas. An alternative is an expensive, in-ground sprinkler system.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a novel apparatus for irrigating such areas that reduces equipment requirements, manpower requirements or both.